1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to video cassette recorders for receiving current time data transmitted from a broadcasting station and displaying the received data, and more particularly to a video cassette recorder (VCR) having an automatic time setting function, which is capable of displaying the current time data including the hours, minutes and seconds transmitted by the broadcasting station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many studies of time display apparatus have been made by watch manufacturing companies. One example of them is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4860268, assigned to Junghance CO., Ltd., Germany, and is shown in FIG. 1, herein. In this patent, the time display apparatus contains a receiving circuit for receiving current time data which is placed on an amplitude modulation (AM) frequency and corrects the current time of a watch section by decoding the received current time data.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional time display apparatus comprises an amplifying and demodulating circuit 3 for receiving, through a receiving antenna 2, current time data which is AM-modulated in a broadcasting station and transmitted through a transmitting antenna 1. The circuit 3 amplifiers and demodulates the received current time data, and a time equalizing processor 4 compares the current time from the amplifying and demodulating circuit 3 with the current time displayed on a watch section 5 and corrects the current time on the watch section 5 in accordance with the compared result.
To correct the current time, broadcasting stations for transmitting the AM frequency of a low frequency band have been established in countries such as U.S.A., Germany. Also, watch products which contain the current time data receiving circuit and correct the current time of the watch section by decoding the received current time data are available from the watch manufacturing companies such as, for example, Junghance CO., Ltd., Germany.
However, the watch products available from Junghance CO., Ltd. and the time display apparatus in the above patent operate only to correct a faulty operation or a time error of the mechanical watch section. In particular, the time equalizing processor merely functions to decode the current time data, detect the current time of the watch section, and correct the current time of the watch section as a result of the comparison of the decoded current time data and the detected current time. Also, the current time data contains only hour and minute information without the second information. Further, the time equalization processor 4 continues to receive and process the current time data and subjected to an overload.